MERIANG
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [UPDATE/COLLABORATION FF] Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang keluarga Park dan juga sang mertua [ChanBaek ft Hanchul Fiction/Marriage Life/Mpreg/Romance]
1. TRAILER

**MERIANG (MERIndukan kasih sayANG)**

* * *

 _Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang keluarga Park dan juga sang mertua_ [ChanBaek ft Hanchul Fiction/Marriage Life/Mpreg/Romance]

* * *

Setelah berumah tangga dan dikaruniai si Sulung Taehyung serta si Kembar namun tak serupa Jesper–Jackson, Chanyeol sang Kepala Keluarga merasa hidupnya bersama dengan sang Istri –Baekhyun– damai, sejahtera, aman dan sentausa. Namun semuanya berubah, disaat ibu mertua Chanyeol datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MERIANG (MERIndukan kasih sayANG)**

Genre : **Keluarga** , **Percintaan** (~Eung...), **Humor** –yang mungkin serenyah kaleng wafer– **Random**

Cast : **Kim** –cabe– **Heechul** , Park ( **Byun** ) **Baekhyun** , **Park Chanyeol** , Park ( **Kim** ) **Taehyung** , **Jesper** ( **Chu** ) Park, **Jackson** Park ( **Kim** ), **Hangeng** / **Hankyung** Byun( **Tan** )–just mention–

Pair : **HanChul** , **ChanBaek** and **Surprising Pair =))**

Recommended Song : **Didi** **Kempot – Perahu Layar** –Joget ubur-ubur/ditimpuk readers karena yakinlah tak cocok/– **Cita Citata** – **Aku Meriang** (Ini baru benar)

Disaclaimer : Karakter syudah **saling Taken** , Author(s) sangklek hanya memiliki pajangan indah bernama _Typo_ juga _jalan cerita_ saja.

Warning : Berpotensi mengundang kerutan di wajah(?) juga sakit perut akibat kram(?), **YAOI** (Percintaan makhluk ber _gender_ pria) juga **M-preg** , **Typo(s)** , **Bahasa Non-Baku yang lebih mendominasi /dor!/**

Rate Fict : ( **M** )asih s( **T** )ay di belo( **K** )an :v

Length : Selama kita masih bersama :3 *Jreng~~* /petik gitar/

 **Author(s) Note I : Cerita ini tercipta atas percakapan** _ **absurd**_ **via telepon antara** **Lala Maqfira** **dan Bunda** **LSA** **yang dimana diawali** _ **Fanboying**_ –coret– **& **_**Fangirling**_ **kapel** _sadis x masokis_ – **nya Hajime sensei (re:LeviEren) juga kapel** _idiot x_ cantik **(re:JeanArmin) dan berbelok membahas kecabean Bunda Baekhyun /** _Angelic Smirk_ **(?)/ dan juga episode Weekly Idol with Guest BTS and special MC Kim Heechul =))**

 **IF ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE STORY PLOT OR IDEA AND ANY WORDS OF ANYTHING IS ENTIRELY COINDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. NO PLAGIAT! NO FLAME OR EVEN BASH! DONT LIKE DONT READ, JUST OUT! /** Capslockmu, nak =))/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita panggilkan Joonmyeon _hyung_ saja, Baek. Dia dokter, kan?" –Chanyeol

"Joonmyeon? Dia masih _berondong_ , _nggak_?" –Heechul

"Bunda~ Nenek kepalanya _abis_ kena gayung di kamar mandi _deh,_ _kayaknya_.." Taehyung menunjukan raut _horror_. "Jadi melantur _gitu_. Padahal Nenek tahu kalau Paman Joonmyeon sudah menikah dengan Bibi Yixing dan punya anak si Anson.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bunda... hidung Jesper sakit. Yang ini mampet, yang ini _enggak_." Jesper mengadu sembari menunjuk –lebih tepatnya menekan– kedua ujung hidungnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit karena mendengar suara Jackson yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Hmm?"

"Bunda..."

"Bunda... suara Jackson serak seperti kod–uhuk–kodok.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _OH MAI GAT,_ TAEHYUNG! _TEMEN_ KAMU _BERONDONG_ _KETJEH-KETJEH! KENALIN_ KE NENEK!" –Heechul

" _Please_ , Mama.. Papa di Tiongkok sana masih sering telepon, _tau_.." –Baekhyun

"Tapi Mama mau _berondong_ , sayang.." –Heechul

' _Huh... jadi_ tau _kenapa Bunda suka_ nyabe _...'_ – _Inner_ Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nenek _mah_ MERINDUKAN KASIH SAYANG, Bunda. Kalau bahasa anak gaulnya itu MERIANG."

–MERIndukan kasih sayANG. Yup, Heechul merindukan kasih sayang (sekaligus belaian –coret–) sang suami yang bekerja nun jauh di sana, Tiongkok, yang merupakan tanah kelahiran tuan Tan.

* * *

 **[A/N 2] :**

 **Well, ini adalah teaser ff kolaborasi pertama kita kan selalu bersama, walau terbentang jarak antara kita /g. Maksudnya ini adalah FF kolab pertama** Lala Maqfira _si tukang modus dan gombal*eaa_ **dan** –coret– **Bunda** –coret– LSA **. Dan mengenai jarak yang terbentang itu benar adanya karena kami beda daerah /gak ada yang nanya, La -_-/**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Ini hanya hiburan semata.**

 **Dan mohon mangap(?) jika humornya kurang berazaa..**

 **Silahkan makan snack T*ro supaya lebih berazaaa /gampared/**

 **Berkenan memberi sejumput review?**

 **Dan Salam Datebayo! *bentang spanduk ichiraku ramen***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tamvan(?)** –si tukang modus– **beserta Bunda LSA** –yang ngakunya– **istri dari Erwin Smith =))**


	2. MERIANG (MERIndukan kAsih sayANG)

**MERIANG (MERIndukan kasih sayANG)**

* * *

 _Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang keluarga Park dan juga sang mertua_ [ChanBaek ft Hanchul Fiction/Marriage Life/Mpreg/Romance]

* * *

Setelah berumah tangga dan dikaruniai si Sulung Taehyung serta si Kembar namun tak serupa Jesper–Jackson, Chanyeol sang Kepala Keluarga merasa hidupnya bersama dengan sang Istri –Baekhyun– damai, sejahtera, aman dan sentausa. Namun semuanya berubah, disaat ibu mertua Chanyeol datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MERIANG (MERIndukan kasih sayANG)**

Genre : **Keluarga** , **Percintaan** (~Eung...), **Humor** –yang mungkin serenyah kaleng wafer– **Random**

Cast : Tan ( **Kim** ) –cabe– **Heechul** , Park ( **Byun** ) **Baekhyun** , **Park Chanyeol** , Park ( **Kim** ) **Taehyung** , **Jesper** ( **Chu** ) Park, **Jackson** Park ( **Kim** ), **Hangeng** / **Hankyung** **Tan** –just mention–

Pair : **HanChul** , **ChanBaek** and **Surprising Pair =))**

Recommended Song : **Didi** **Kempot – Perahu Layar** –Joget ubur-ubur/ditimpuk readers karena yakinlah tak cocok/– **Cita Citata** – **Aku Meriang** (Ini baru benar)

Disclaimer : Karakter syudah **saling Taken** , Author(s) sangklek hanya memiliki pajangan indah bernama _Typo_ juga _jalan cerita_ saja.

Warning : Berpotensi mengundang kerutan di wajah(?) juga sakit perut akibat kram(?), **YAOI** (Percintaan makhluk ber _gender_ pria) juga **M-preg** , **Typo(s)** , **Bahasa Non-Baku yang lebih mendominasi /dor!/**

Rate Fict : ( **M** )asih s( **T** )ay dibelo( **K** )an :v

Length : Selama kita masih bersama :3 *Jreng~~* /petik gitar/

 **Author(s) Note I : Cerita ini tercipta atas percakapan** _ **absurd**_ **via telepon antara** **Lala Maqfira** **dan Bunda** **LSA** **yang dimana diawali** _ **Fanboying**_ –coret– **&** _ **Fangirling**_ **kapel** _sadis x masokis_ – **nya Hajime sensei (re:LeviEren) juga kapel** _idiot x_ cantik **(re:JeanArmin) dan berbelok membahas kecabean Bunda Baekhyun /** _Angelic Smirk_ **(?)/ dan juga episode Weekly Idol with Guest BTS and special MC Kim Heechul =))**

 **IF ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE STORY PLOT OR IDEA AND ANY WORDS OF ANYTHING IS ENTIRELY COINDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. NO PLAGIAT! NO FLAME OR EVEN BASH! DONT LIKE DONT READ, JUST OUT! /** Capslockmu, nak =))/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kediaman Park, Kawasan Apgeujong; 22 Maret 2015, 06.30 (KST)**_

Pagi itu, aktifitas di salah satu rumah mewah di distrik Gangnam itu mulai terlaksana. Sang kepala keluarga, Park Chanyeol, nampak asyik menikmati secangkir kopi yang telah tersedia bahkan ketika dirinya baru mengenakan celana kantornya. Bibir penuhnya terus menggumam, merapalkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat sang 'istri' tersenyum malu (tapi mau–coret–) di tempatnya.

Setelah membina rumah tangga dan di karuniai si Sulung Taehyung dan juga si kembar namun tak serupa Jesper–Jackson, Chanyeol merasa jika hidupnya memang damai, sejahtera, aman dan sentausa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, derap langkah yang terseok terdengar dari arah lantai dua memecah keheningan yang ada. Rupanya Taehyung yang telah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dengan langkah _ogah-ogahan_ menghampiri keluarganya yang sudah larut untuk menikmati sarapan yang terhidang.

Kernyitan yang untungnya tidak bersifat permanen tersemat begitu saja di paras rupawannya. Taehyung heran, kenapa keluarganya yang luar biasa heboh jadi _awkward_ begini? Aneh memang. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehnya?

" _Oi,_ JaSper!" seru Taehyung. "Tumben kalian diam?"

Chanyeol yang mengoles selai kacang di roti panggang yang telah tersedia mengernyit. Ia merasa asing dengan panggilan yang di lontarkan putra sulungnya. "Siapa JaSper?"

"Itu lho, Yah... Jackson-Jesper" serunya polos.

Baekhyun melotot. Taehyung _nyengir_ bocah. "Jangan mulai aneh, Taehyung _ie_!"

"Maaf, Bunda.." si Sulung berjuluk Alien itu mengeluarkan _agyeo_. Satu hal yang membuat keluarga Park dipandang sebagai keluarga yang kekanakkan. "Habisnya, kalau Taehyung panggil satu per satu kan _ribet_ , Bun.."

"Aish.. terserah."

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya acuh, walaupun dalam hati was-was. Takut-takut bundanya yang cantik itu bisa saja memotong uang sakunya hanya karena alasan konyol yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Kemudian Ia meraih setangkup roti dan juga toples selai yang ada di tengah meja. Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengoles selai murbei di rotinya.

"Bunda.. kok suasana di sini beda?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Tumben kalian tidak berbicara? Biasanya juga heboh kaya pasar malam."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang juga nampak kurang bersemangat menikmati sarapannya. Tak lupa diperhatikan olehnya si kembar yang hanya mengaduk-aduk bubur yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan sejak pagi buta.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kok.." Chanyeol angkat suara.

"Tapi kok Taehyung _nggak_ percaya, Yah.." Taehyung memicing. Karena ia yakin jika sang Ayah tengah menutupi sesuatu yang bisa saja mengundang malapetaka bagi keluarganya. "Ayah sering bilang sama Taehyung dan JasPer _biar_ jujur tapi _nggak ngasih_ contoh jujur. Hayo Ayah~ jujur _aja_ pada Taehyung."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, entah kenapa."I-itu.."

 **`Brakkk!`**

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar dari arah depan, membuat ucapan Chanyeol terputus. Taehyung yang sempat membeku di tempatnya lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara sarapannya karena tak kunjung mendengar lanjutan ucapan yang sempat terputus.

"YOHOOO~~ AKU DATANGGGG!"

–uhukkk–

Lengkingan itu membuat Taehyung tersedak. Ia mulai meraba permukaan meja dan menyambar segelas susu _vanilla_ yang memang sang Ibunda siapkan. Dalam sekali minum, segelas susu tandas. Ngomong-ngomong kau haus atau doyan, Taehyung? Ah, abaikan.

Taehyung mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Bukankah itu suara sang Nenek tercinta?

"Nenek kesini?" tanyanya, disambut anggukan lemah seluruh anggota keluarganya."Hufftt.."

"Hai semuanya!"

 _Yeah_ , Chanyeol –sekeluarga– harus bersiap. Paginya yang selalu indah, damai, aman, sejahtera dan sentausa... harus berubah. _Yup_ , semuanya berubah ketika sang ibu mertua datang berkunjung. Dia hanya bisa meringis sekaligus menggigit ujung lidahnya karena cemas.

'Nyonya' Tan melangkah dengan seenaknya, memainkan rambut panjangnya yang kebetulan tergelung rapi. Jangan lupa bibir tebalnya yang mengerucut bak remaja yang dilema karena sang kekasih tak jua memberi kepastian untuknya. Taehyung dan dua adiknya saling lirik, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pasrah dengan bersama. Sang Ibunda dari Baekhyun itu menghentakkan kakinya, alih-alih menyalurkan rasa kesal yang membuat anak, menantu serta cucunya merinding _horror_.

"Ada apa, Nek?" tanya Jesper dengan wajah menggemaskan.

Pria cantik setengah abad itu menggeleng sebelum ia meletakkan tas yang dibawanya –dengan kasar– di lantai tepat di samping kursi yang ia tempati.

"Aduh, Baekhyun!" Heechul –Ibunda Baekhyun– mengeluh. "Mama sakit~"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menoleh. Mereka bertatapan sebelum dengan kompak mengulang aduan Heechul dalam bentuk kata tanya. "Sakit?"

"Ya, sakit.." jawabnya tanpa semangat. Disandarkannya tubuh ringkih yang sudah menghadirkan Baekhyun ke dunia 34 tahun silam. "Sakit yang benar-benar sakit.." lirihnya.

Taehyung menatap kosong piring yang kini berisi remahan roti yang ia makan. Entah mengapa, firasatnya mengatakan jika sang Nenek akan berulah nantinya. Dan yang membuat Taehyung lesu, biasanya apa yang ia firasati mengenai sang Nenek selalu benar.

Hela nafas pasrah darinya menutup acara sarapan hari itu.

"Kita panggilkan Joonmyeon _hyung_ saja, Baek. Dia dokter, kan?"

Chanyeol berujar tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Jujur saja ia merasa atmosfer di rumahnya –terkhusus ruang makan tentu saja– teramat asing. Apalagi dengan kedatangan Ibu mertuanya yang memang _nyeleneh_ sekaligus ajaib.

"Joonmyeon? Dia masih _berondong_ , _nggak_?"Heechul bertanya dengan antusias, mengundang wajah bingung ketiga cucunya serta wajah _blank_ dari anak dan menantunya.

Hening kembali menyambangi. Atmosfer yang ada berubah mencekam, mungkin?

"Bunda~ Nenek kepalanya _abis_ kena gayung di kamar mandi _deh,kayaknya_.." Seloroh Taehyung sembari menunjukkkan raut _horror_. "Jadi melantur _gitu_. Padahal Nenek tahu kalau Paman Joonmyeon sudah menikah dengan Bibi Yixing dan punya anak si Anson.."

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol meringis. Dan Heechul hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebelum memilih untuk meletakkan tas juga syal kesayangannya di kamar khusus yang memang sang menantu –Chanyeol– buat untuknya.

"Ya _udahlah._ " Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya dimana sebelumnya ia mendorong kursi yang ia tempati dengan bantuan kakinya. "Taehyung berangkat ya, Ayah, Bunda, Nenek, JaSper!"

Semua kepala mengangguk meskipun Taehyung sudah tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Disusul pesan yang sebenarnya sia-sia.

"Hati-hati, sayangnya Bunda!" – Baekhyun.

"Jangan php- _in_ Jimin ya, Tae!" – ugh ini pesan yang _nggak_ _banget_ dari sang Ayah tercinta disambut geplakan sayang dari Baekhyun.

"Kamu lho, Yah _ngajarinnya_.." – sahutan Baekhyun. Chanyeol _nyengir_ dan menunjukan pose _peace_ andalannya, setelahnya Baekhyun menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ jangan lupa keripik apel sama pisang rasa keju swissnya." – Jesper

"..." – Jackson tetap fokus ke bubur yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"HATI-HATI YA CUCU NENEK YANG PALING TAMPAN! JANGAN LUPA KALAU ADA _BERONDONG GANTENG NAN KETJEH_ BAWA PULANG BUAT NENEK YA!?" sudah jelas bukan itu suara siapa?

Tanpa berpikir untuk sekedar ditebak, sudah pasti itu suara Heechul. Ha. Ha.

"Ya _udah_ aku berangkat juga ya, sayang.." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Mencium kilat bibir tipis sang 'istri' dan dahi si Kembar. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah tidak kerasan dengan aura rumahnya pagi ini.

Baekhyun dan si Kembar mengangguk. Mereka beranjak, mengantarkan kepergian sang kepala keluarga yang akan mencari nafkah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ayah.."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sembari meninggalkan rumah megahnya. Tentu saja dengan BMW kebanggaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman keluarga Park sudah berubah suasananya –yang sebenarnya memang sudah berubah sejak kemunculan Heechul– kian sepi. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Jujur saja ia sangat _stress_ sekarang. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari jika Heechul sedang dalam mode _centil_ , _tengil_ dan _yeah_ , sakit. Dan jika saja memaki orang tua tidak dalam hitungan dosa, sejak sarapan tadi ia mungkin sudah melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa saja lebih menyakitkan dari irisan sembilu.

Ayolah, Heechul yang seperti sekarang lebih menyebalkan daripada menjemur pakaian ditengah cuaca yang sulit diprediksi. Sebentar hujan, sebentar cerah, tak lama kemudian gerimis padahal matahari bersinar. Meskipun tidak lebih sakit dari **php** sang _gebetan_ , _sih_. Ehem. Abaikan selipan _curcol_ tadi. (Padahal _curcol_ an **sohib** sih, wkwkwk).

"Baek ~ _buatin_ Mama jahe _anget_ dong ~" Heechul menggosok tenggorokannya dramatis. "Sakit _nih_ tenggorokan Mama."

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum mengiyakan. "Iya …"

Keadaan hening kembali dengan Baekhyun yang fokus pada 'pesanan' sang Ibunda tercinta.

"Baek ~ _nggak_ ada camilan, ya?" suara Heechul kembali terdengar.

"Sebentar"

"Baek ~ gordennya agak dibuka _dong_." Suara cempreng Nyonya Tan kembali terdengar. " _Biar_ Mama bisa _kena_ sinar matahari. 'Kan jadinya kulit Mama tetap ternutrisi."

"Iya…"

"Baek.. _kok_ baunya air gosong, ya?"

".."

" eh—klo lewat dekat _buffet_ jangan lupa _ambilin_ majalah Sophie Par—"

"MAMA GERAK SENDIRI DONG ! JANGAN BUNYI _MULU_! CUCIAN BAEKHYUN BANYAK MAAA!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Heechul memasang senyum manis saat mendengar putranya berteriak.

"Ehehee ~ maaf ya Baek ~" ucapnya (sok) manis sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang. Astaga, cobaan apa ini ?!

' _Sabarkan Baekhyun, Ya Allah.._ '–batinnya meraung.

Padahal Baekhyun pikir awal bulannya kali ini akan senang gembira tanpa air mata karena gaji Chanyeol yang bertambah dan juga ini bulan _anniversary_ mereka. Nyatanya …

" _Expectation_ itu memang _nggak_ sehebat _r_ _eality_ _._ " Keluhnya.

Ia melirik Ibunya sebentar sebelum berjalan ke dapur, bermaksud membuatkan jahe hangat, jika saja Ibunya tak berkata, "Lho, Baek ? Majalahnya kok _nggak_ jadi diambilin ?"

"MAMAAAAA !" lengkingan itu bergema di sudut ruangan yang hening.

Setelah kondisi kondusif—dimana Heechul kini menikmati drama televisi ditemani secangkir teh jahe, setoples roti kelapa dan majalah Sophie Paris—Baekhyun akan kembali ke ruang cuci untuk melakukan rutinitasnya, sebelum ia merasa ada yang janggal.

' _Kok rasanya rumah sepi ya ? ada yang kurang …'_

Sedetik setelahnya Baekhyun menyadari jika putra kembarnya tak terdengar memekik ramai bermain atau berkeliaran dimanapun.

"Astaga ! Jackson Jesper ~ sayang ~ kalian dimana ?"

Baekhyun mencoba berteriak memanggil sembari menaiki tangga, berharap jika Jackson Jesper yang bermain dikamar mereka akan menyahut. Namun nihil. Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

 _[[_ _"Lo nggak lihat dimana Nita ?"_ _]]_

Baekhyun mengernyit merasa sang ibu sedikit menaikkan _volume_ drama yang ditontonnya, "Baekhyun, jangan berisik!" Heechul melotot. "Ini bagian penting ~" tambah sang Ibunda.

 _[[_ _"Nggak_ _,_ _D_ _it_ _._ _G_ _ue juga nyariin. Kita berpencar deh."_ _]]_

"Duh si Aditya itu _nggak_ peka ~ padahal Nita kan patah hati gara-gara lihat dia sama Monica."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan, tak habis pikir dengan tontonan wajib sang Ibunda, dan beranjak ke pintu geser kaca pemisah ruang keluarga dan halaman.

"Jackson Jesper ~ sayang? kalian main dimana? Jawab Bunda _dong_ , sayang ~"

Hening lagi. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya panik.

 _[[_ _"Nita ~ Nita lo dimana ?"_ _]]_

"Itu itu ! Awww .. Akhirnya ketemu juga ~ ~ di danau pula ~ romantisss ~"

"Jackson Jesper ~ ~ !"

 _[[_ _"Nitaa !_ _L_ _o kenapa disini ?"_ _]]_

' _Anjir lah siapapun si Nita itu'_ – pikir Baekhyun

Uke tiga anak itupun memutuskan menyusuri halaman untuk mencoba mencari sang putra. Bayangan Jackson Jesper yang pernah bermain ke luar rumah dan tersesat hingga ke komplek tetangga membayangi Baekhyun.

"Ah, gerbang depan!"

Baekhyun berlari kedepan dan melihat gerbang rumahnya masih terkunci seperti saat tadi ia mengantar Chanyeol pergi berangkat kerja.

"Astaga! Kemana ya mereka…" gumam Baekhyun bingung.

Baekhyun membuka gerbang dan melihat tetangga depan rumahnya—Rumah Mr. Kwon—Kwon Soonyoung sedang mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi. Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Pagi Soonyoung- _ah_ ~" sapa Baekhyun.

Anak bermata sipit itu tersenyum manis nan sopan. "Pagi Baekhyun- _ssi_. Tumben pagi-pagi main kesini ~"

Baekhyu tersenyum kecil, " _Ano_ Soonyoung- _ah_ aku ingin tanya ~" ucap Baekhyun

Soonyoung mengerjap, "Ah _ne_ , apa Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Soonyoung men- _standart_ kan sepedanya. Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya gelisah,

"Apa kau melihat Jackson dan Jesper keluar rumah barusan? Atau setidaknya tadi?"

Soonyoung sedikit bingung, "Em, sepertinya tidak Baekhyun- _ssi_. Sedari tadi sih aku di garasi membersihkan sepeda. Tadi aku juga lihat Chanyeol- _ssi_ berangkat kerja. Tapi setelah itu gerbang rumahmu tidak terbuka _kok_." Jelas Soonyoung.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir khawatir –lagi– pikirannya berkecamuk. Lantas anak-anak lucu, unyu bin imutnya kemana?! Haish, Demi Dewa! Baekhyun mulai dihampiri rasa takut sekarang.

"BAEKKHYYUUUNN ! AAAAA !"

Pekikan dari dalam rumah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sendiri dan Soonyoung menatap kearah rumah megah itu.

"Lho, suara siapa Baekhyun-ssi ?"

Baekhyun _facepalm._

"BAEKKHYUNNN ADUHH KAMU TAHU, _NGGAK_ ?! SI ADITYA NEMBAK SI NITA LHOH DI DANAU ~ DUHDUHDUH ROMANT—eh ?!"

Pekikan _absurd_ nan centil Heechul terhenti saat ia sudah berada diluar gerbang dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri disamping Soonyoung. Mata cantik Heechul mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Soonyoung.

Merasa ditatap oleh Heechul, Soonyoung membungkuk sopan.

"Se-Selamat pagi ~" sapanya. Heechul berkedip _excited_ dan menyebrang ke rumah Soonyoung

Baekhyun menghitung dalam hati,

1

2

3

4—

"AAAAAAA ! _BRONDONGGG_ ! HALLOO SAYANG ~ NAMANYA SIAPA ? KULIAH ? KERJA ? _SINGLE_ ? HUMU ATO ST—"

"MAMAAAA !"

Heechul mengerut saat putranya memekik sambil mendorongnya menjauh dari Soonyoung.

"Namanya rahasia . Baekhyun _nggak_ _bakalan_ kasih tahu Mama. Kuliah. _TAKEN_ ! Sana sana ! jangan _ganjen_ !" Baekhyun mencerca sang Ibunda yang menurutnya sangat ke-cabe-an itu.

Dasar !

Tidak sadar diri ya.. sudah punya suami masih saja _nggak_ betah kalo lihat yang bening sedikit. Sudah begitu berumur pula. Tidak ingat sudah punya cucu banyak, mata masih jelalatan _nyari kecengan_. –deretan makian dalam benak Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong.

Heechul langsung berekspresi _shock_ tiba-tiba. Soonyoung mengerjap bingung,

' _Ini tante? Atau om ? atau bukan keduanya? Hah? Ambigu ya?_ _Kok mirip Grell Sutcliffe yang di anime pasangan humu pedo alias pelayan hitam(?)***? Atau Grell versi manusia?'_

Baekhyun berekspresi datar kembali, "Apa lagi, Ma? _Nggak usah_ sok sinetron. _Nggak_ bakal _dijadiin_ pemain Uttaran juga." sindir Baekhyun.

Heechul menunjuknya dan Soonyoung bergantian. "Ja-Jangan jangan … kalian …"

Baekyun mulai risih, entah mengapa _alarm_ bahaya berbunyi di otaknya. "Apa sih, Ma? Jangan sok aktin—"

"YA AMPUN, BAEK ~!? KAMU MAIN BELAKANG SAMA BRONDONG INI ? KURANG APA SIH CHANYEOL ITU HAH ?! KAMU JADI UKE KOK SERAKAH _SIH_ , NAK?! ~"

"Ma, jangan _ngomong_ sembar—"

"APA KAMU _NGGAK_ MIKIR PERASAANNYA CHANYEOL?! KAMU _NGGAK_ MIKIR GIMANA KALO CUCU TERGANTENG IBUNDAMU – SI TAEHYUNG TAHU INI SEMUA?!"

"Bukan gitu ! Aku sama Soon—"

"SEKARANG KAMU PILIH _AJA_! KAMU PILIH CHANYEOL ATAU BRONDONG INI?! PILIH SEKARANG! MAMA _NGGAK_ MAU PUNYA ANAK YANG SUKA MENDUA KAYAK KAMU! DARIPADA _NGERENTENGIN_ _(_ _?_ _)_ SEME, SINI KASIH KE BUNDA SATU! PILIH! CHANYEOL ATA—"

"DEMI DEWAAAAA ! TAN HANGENG ! KENAPA _LO_ HARUS DI TIONGKOK DAN NINGGALIN MAKHLUK CABE INI SAMA _GUEE_ !? KENAPA ?! DEWAAAAAA ! DOSA APA _AING_ PUNYA IBU PIKIRANNYA SEMRAWUT KAYA PR KIMIA SAMA FISIKANYA TAEHYUNG?!" –Baekhyun meraung, sementara Soonyoung yang prihatin hanya bisa ikut berduka cita mendapati tetangganya yang baik itu mendapat kecaman –menjurus fitnah dengan modus terselubung– dari Ibu kandungnya sendiri, eh?

"Semoga Tuhan melapangkan kesabaranmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_ " –seloroh Soonyoung polos.

.

.

.

 _Ah-choo_ !

' _Njir , kok bersin gue berasa beda ya ? Jangan-jangan Bunda sama Nenek lagi adu goyang dribble dilapangan kompleks…'_

Taehyung tiba-tiba bersin sesaat setelah duduk dikursinya. Ho Seok disampingnya terhenyak,

" _Lo_ masih pilek, _bro_ ?"

Taehyung menggeleng, " _Nggak_ _bro_ ~ kemarin gue udah minum inz**ana kok"

Hoseok mengernyit, " _Lho_ , _bro_? Kok inz**ana, _sih_? Kenapa _nggak_ bo**drex ?" Taehyung mengibaskan tangan.

"Ya _nggak_ lah _bro_. _Adek gue aja_ minum inz**ana langsung sembuh. _Gue_ lebih percaya _testimony_ dari pada cuman slogan iklan, _bro_."

Hoseok memasang wajah takjub, "Oh _gitu_ ya, bro~.Ok, _deh_. Kapan-kapan _gue mau_ coba minum inz**ana _aja_ kalau pilek. Gila~!? _Adek lo_ _testimony_ nya manjur, ya."

Taehyung menepuk dada bangga, Hoseok melanjutkan, "eh, tapi _lo kok_ tadi bersin lagi? Kenapa ?"

Anak sulung keluarga Park itu menyandarkan badannya kebelakang dengan gaya yang (sok) keren. "Alah, _bro_ ~. Biasa lah ~. _Gue kan kece_ , keren , _ganteng_ ~ karena _bokap nyokap_ _gue emang_ bibit yang unggul. Mungkin _aja_ _gue_ digosipin cewek-cewek dikoridor, _bro_. Jadi bersin-bersin gini ~" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah 'gue-ganteng-lu-mau-apa-hah-?'yang khas darinya.

Hoseok bertepuk tangan ,"Woahh, _nggak_ rugi _gue_ temenan ama lo, _bro_ ~ _lo_ _ganteng gini_ ~"

"Iyalah." Taehyung mengibaskan rambutnya ala model iklan _shampoo_ profesional. Padahal dikenyataan tingkahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan badut. Yup, suka melawak.

" _Lo_ tahu, _nggak_ Drama **Descendants of the sun** itu _sebenernya_ ditawarin ke G _ue_. Ya tapi _gimana_ ya, _bro_ ~. _Lo_ tahu sendiri kan kalo _gue_ ini lebih _mentingin_ pendidikan, _bro._ _Gue_ _nggak mau_ bolos cuma buat syuting drama, _bro_. _Gue_ kan salah satu penerus bangsa ini ~ _Kiseki no sidai* gitu_ lah bro ~."

" _Anjir_! Jadi _Lo sebenernya_ ada di posisi Song Joong Ki, _bro_ ? Gila ! Terus _abis_ _Lo_ tolak mereka langsung manggil Joong Ki? _Gitu_ kan, _bro_ ? Wah, berarti _Lo_ selevel _dong_ , _bro_ ?!"

Taehyung menegakkan kerah bajunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan teman seperjuangannya tersebut. "Iya, lah! Tapi _Lo_ jangan bilang siapapun, _bro_ ~. _Gue nggak_ _mau_ dibilang sombong, _bro_ ."

Namjoon yang mendengar percakapan amat-sangat-tidak-penting 2 anak yang duduk di depannya itu hanya sanggup ber _facepalm_ saja. "Hoseok, _Lo_ kebangetan _oon_ nya _dibegoin_ Taehyung mau-mau aja."

' _Descendants of the sun ? Kiseki no Sedai ? muke lu jauh alien !'_

" **Descendants of the sun** apanya ? _Lo_ ikut _casting_ Uttaran jadi sopir bajaj _aja_ paling ketolak." Ejek Yoongi dibelakang Namjoon. "Potongan kayak _Lo_ , Tae.. _Nggak_ beda jauh sama tukang cimol yang suka nongkrong di perempatan Gangnam."

Hoseok yang mendengar celetukan pedas Namjoon dan Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya heran. Karena setahunya Taehyung selalu berkata jujur. Dan sejak kapan ada tukang cimol di perempatan Gangnam?

"Sejak kapan ada abang _jualan_ cimol di Gangnam?" Hoseok tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benaknya rupanya. Dan disambut dengan Namjoon, Yoongi dan juga Taehyung yang menepuk dahi masing-masing. "Tapi kalau _beneran_ ada, _gue_ mau _order_ buat pesta ulang tahun Jin _Hyung_ tiga hari lagi."

"Terserah _Lo_ , Hoseok! Terserah _Lo_! _Lagian_ mana mau Jin Hyung dikadoin cimol pas _doski_ ulang tahun?"

Oh, Jung Hoseok. Agaknya Namjoon benar ketika mengatakan kamu begitu polos cenderung _oon_ , nak. _Poor_ Hoseok.

" _Gue_ –amat sangat– _nyesel_ punya _temen_ yang begonya _nggak_ _ketulungan_ kaya _Lo_ , Seok.."

Yoongi menepuk pundak Hoseok prihatin.

.

.

.

Setelah membuat keributan dengan tuduhan tidak berarti Heechul pada Baekhyun yang tentu saja di tepis mentah-mentah oleh korban penuduhan –cenderung fitnah–, rumah keluarga Park kembali tenang. Heechul sempat memekik ketika tahu Soonyoung sudah tidak ada disekitarnya. Mendadak wajah ganjennya berubah masam ketika netranya menangkap sosok mungil dengan surai _orange_ –nyentrik memang– mengecup pipi Soonyoung di ujung jalan. Uh, berondong incarannya memang sudah _taken_ ternyata.

" _Apes banget dah ngecengin berondong_ yang _udah taken_.." gerutu Heechul disambut cibiran tak berarti dari Baekhyun.

" _Dibilangin ngeyel sama nyolot sih_ " sambut Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhi Heechul. Ia masih pusing karena si Kembar belum ditemukan.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sang Anak mengomel. Ia menggigit ujung lidahnya. Agaknya sedikit merasa bersalah karena memperkeruh suasana hati Baekhyun yang memang buruk pasca menghilangnya si Kembar. Dengan setengah hati ia mulai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang terburu-buru, menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan di rumah megah tersebut.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Baekhyun yang sedang _drop_ langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Matanya mulai memanas seiring dengan mampirnya pemikiran negatif tentang anak-anaknya yang masih kecil. Tak jauh darinya Heechul kembali berkutat dengan majalah dan layar datar yang menampilkan adegan drama ber _setting_ kehidupan remaja yang menuntut ilmu di bangku kuliah.

"Jadi _baper_ masa-masa puber _bareng_ Papamu, Baek.." seloroh Heechul disambut lirikan tak berarti dari Baekhyun. Jujur saja Baekhyun kian merana mendengar ucapan sang Ibunda.

Derap langkah kaki anak kecil terdengar memecah keheningan. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisinya dan segera memasang telinga. Sedikit berharap jika empunya derap langkah itu adalah anak-anaknya.

"Bundaa..."

Benar, ternyata si Kembar yang tengah melangkah dari arah ruang baca. Eh, ruang baca?

' _Tau begitu daritadi sudah aku satroni ruang sialan itu_ '

"Bunda... hidung Jesper sakit. Yang ini mampet, yang ini _enggak_."** Jesper mengadu sembari menunjuk –lebih tepatnya menekan– kedua ujung hidungnya bergantian. Memecah konflik _absurd_ di benak Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menatap Jesper cemas, dengan segera di hampirinya salah satu anak kembarnya. Wajahnya memucat karena ia menyadari jika Jesper terserang flu. 'Ibu' tiga anak itu meraih Jesper kemudian mendudukkan tubuh mungil sang Anak di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia pun beranjak, bermaksud mengambil obat pereda flu yang tersimpan rapi di kotak obat yang ada di _buffet_. Dan gerakannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari jika putranya yang lain –Jackson– menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di dekat meja telepon. "Jackson kenapa, sayang?"

"Bunda..."

Baekhyun mengernyit karena mendengar suara Jackson yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Hmm?"

"Bunda... suara Jackson serak seperti kod–uhuk–kodok.."**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, Chanyeol baru saja berangkat dan ia mendapat _panic attack_ sekarang. Belum lagi sang Ibu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mengganti channel TV. Kalau boleh jujur, ia frustasi. Dan bodohnya ia baru ingat, jika Jesper dan Jackson kemungkinan sakit karena kemarin asyik bermain air hujan.

"Ya sudah tunggu Ayah pulang ya nanti. Sementara Jesper-Jackson di rumah _sama_ nenek. Bunda beli _paracetamol_ dulu di apotek Om Seungcheol."

"Iya, Bun." Jesper menjawab, mewakili sang Adik juga. "Tapi kalau nanti siang sudah _mendingan_ , Jesper boleh main ke rumah Om Seungcheol kan, Bun? Jesper _kangen_ kue Tante Jeonghan.."

"Jackson juga, Bun.. _mau_ main sepeda sama Sam _Hyung_.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Setidaknya si kembar ada motivasi untuk sembuh, meskipun agak menyindir dibagian _**kangen**_ **kue** dan **main sepeda dengan Sam** _ **Hyung**_. Baekhyun akui Jeonghan –teman perkumpulannya sekaligus sepupu ipar dari pihak Chanyeol– lebih piawai di dapur, belum lagi punya anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara bernama Samuel (kakaknya bernama Chan, ngomong-ngomong) yang lebih peduli pada si Kembar ketimbang Taehyung yang di otaknya hanya dipenuhi _anime_ , _tokusatsu_ , _games_ dan tentu saja Jimin -_-

"Ya _udah_ sana kalau mau ke apotek. Si Kembar sama Mama _ini_." Heechul yang ternyata sedari tadi menyimak perbincangan ibu dan anak disekitarnya angkat suara. "Kalau _nggak_ salah apoteker yang namanya Mingyu _ganteng_ ya, Baek? Terus yang punya _Coffe shop_ disebelahnya siapa namanya? Taekwoon? _Ganteng_ , _father material_ juga _cool_. Sampaikan salam Mama ke mereka, ya?"

Baekhyun _facepalm_. Sudah di duga. Rasa lega karena si Kembar yang ternyata tidak kemana-mana sirna begitu saja. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah dua lantai yang kini menjadi istana baginya dan keluarganya.

Heechul tersenyum senang dengan atensi yang kian tercurah pada katalog _Sophie Paris_ edisi terbaru yang didapatnya dari sang menantu sebagai hadiah karena bersedia menampung cucu-cucunya disaat Chanyeol ingin bermesraan dengan Baekhyun (ia mematikan televisi terlebih dahulu karena takut _baper_ dan _bapik_ ). Tanpa ia sadari jika sang Anak tak akan pernah menyampaikan salam _ganjen_ darinya pada sang target. Huh, tentu saja Baekhyun masih sayang nyawa. Ia tidak ingin mati sia-sia nan konyol karena salam tak bermutu dari orang yang melahirkannya.

' _Aku belum mau mati di tangan Wonwoo dan Hakyeon_ hyung _, hiks_ ' – _Inner_ Baekhyun nelangsa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir satu jam Baekhyun meluangkan waktu di apotek, selain menanyakan obat termujarab sekaligus membelinya, tak lupa kegiatan curhat antara dirinya dan Junghan yang kebetulan membantu Mingyu merekap _stock_ akhirnya ia bisa memasuki kembali rumahnya dengan 2 botol obat untuk putra kembarnya,

"Ma, Baekhyun pula—"

"KYAAAAAAAA ! ! ! HANBIINNN ! ! ! YA AMPYUUUNN ITU _ABS_ NYA ARGHH ! ! ! _PENGEN_ ELUSSS ! ! KYAAAAA BOBBYYY MUMUMUMUMU ! ! !"

Tangan kanan Baekhyun sudah siap membawa sandal rumahnya, ingin sekali menimpuk sang Ibunda yang _fangirling_ an heboh _nggak_ tahu Sikon—sementara cucu kembarnya tergolek tak berdaya di sofa.

Menyadari eksistensi Baekhyun, Heechul menoleh, rautnya masih gembira,

"Eh !? Baekhyuuunnnieee ~ ~ ! _liat deh liat_ ! ! Itu HANBIN _OMG_ ITU HANBINNN ! ! KYAAAA !"

Baekhyun _faceplam_ , "Ma, tolong dong , ini si kembar lagi—"

"ASTAGA NAKKK ! ! ! LIHAT ! ! ! KYAAAAAA ! ! ! HANBIN SAMA BOBBY _TOPLESSS_! ! ! BANKZHYATTT ! ! OTAK MAMA _NGGAK_ KUAT BAEK _NGGAKK_ KUAATTTT ~ ~"

"A—"

"YA SALAM! ITU MEREKA _BENER-BENER_ MEMPERBURUK KONDISI JANTUNG!"

"…."

Baekhyun melirik ke Plasma TV diruangan itu, raut _facepalm_ nya masih melekat,

Namun…

2 detik kemudian,

"KYAAAAA ! ! ! ! MAMAAAAA ! ! BINHWAN _MOMENT_ MAHHH ! ! ! KYAAAAA ITU HANBIN _TOPLESS_ MELUK-MELUK JINAAANNN ! ! ! KYAAAAA ! ! !"

"UWAAAAAA! ! ! ITU _NGAPAIN_ MUKA HANBIN DI LEHER JINAN ! ! YA SALAM ! ! BEKYUNNNN ! ! ! MAMAH _NGGAK_ KUAAATTT ! !"

"HUAAAAA ! ! ! BOBBY MELUK JINAN DARI BELAKANG ! ! MAMAAAHHHH ! ! ! IHHH ITU TANGANNYA BOBBY DI _BUTT_ NYA JINNAAANN MAAHH ! ! ! MAMAAAHHHH BEKYUUNNNN BAHAGIIAAAAAAA ! ! ! _UPDATEEE_ STATUS DI FB, INSTA, TWITTER MAHHH ! ! ! BURUAANNN ! ! !"

"KYAAA ! ! JINAN MAU NGE-HAREM ! ! ! KYAAAAAA ! ! IPHONE MAMAH ! ! ! MANA IPHONE MAMAH ? ! ? ! ? ! PAKEK GALXY MU BEKYUUN ! ! ! BURUUU ! ! ! KYAAAA ! ! !"

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya masih dihabiskan dengan Acara _Fangirling_ massal Ibu–Anak itu. Tanpa tahu kondisi si kembar yang entah bagaimana kini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyalami dan mengobrol ringan dengan rekan kerja baru perusahaannya. Ngomong-ngomong dia baru saja selesai rapat yang selesai dengan kesimpulan yang menguntungkan perusahaannya.

Drrtt !

Drrt !

Pria tampan itu mengernyit saat ponsel disaku jasnya bergetar terus-terusan, ia segera undur dari dari obrolan itu dan mencari tempat sedikit sunyi untuk menjawab panggilan,

"Hall—"

"CHANYEOL ! ! HUAAAA ! ! ! MAAF YEOL ! ! MAAFFF ~ ~ MAAF AKU _NGGAK_ BISA JADI BUNDA YANG BAIK _BUAT_ ANAK-ANAK ~ ~ ! ! HUAAAA ~ ~"

Chanyeol sontak menjauhkan ponsel darinya demi keselamatan telinga perinya, ia melihat ID pemanggil di layar datar ponsel pintarnya.

 _My Love_

"Baekhyun ?" gumamnya heran, ia segera berbicara saat menyadari apa yang orang di ujung lain telepon bicarakan mulai _ngawur._

"CHANYEOL ! ! AKU MOHON JANGAN CERAIKAN AKU SEKARANG ! ! AKU MINTA KESEMPATAN KEDUA ! ! CHANYEOL ! _PLISSSS_ ~ ~ JANGAN _DIEM_ IN AKU ~ AKU TAHU INI KESALAHAN AKU ~ TAPI AKU MOHON CHAN ~ ~ AKU _NGGAK_ BISA HIDUP TANPA KAMU—"

"Baekhyun sayangnya Chanyeol… kamu sehat kan, Yang ? kamu _nggak_ makan camilannya Monggu atau Vivi kan ?" ucap Chanyeol setengah peduli, seperempat mendongkol, seperempat lagi mengejek sarkastis. Ia tak habis fikir bagaimana bias 'istri' cantiknya bias bertingkah bar-bar di line telepon.

Ujung lain diam, sejenak sebelum kembali,

"CHANYEOOLLLL~ ~ ~ MAAAAAFFF ~ ~ AKU _NGGAK_ GILA CHANYEOL ! _NGGAK_ GILA ~ ~ JANGAN SAMPE KAMU _CEREIN_ AKU DENGAN ALASAN AKU GI—"

"Baekhyun tarik nafas"

Suara memerintah tegas namun lembut dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seketika menurut – sudah kebiasaan sih kalau Chanyeol memerintah Baekhyun langsung menurut tanpa berpikir,

Kayak :

 **Baekhyun buatkan roti panggang lagi**!

 **Baekhhyun ambil sepatu yang coklat** !

 **Baekhyun naik ke ranjang** !

 **Baekhyun buka baju** !

 _ **Baekhyun telanjang !**_

 _ **Baekhyun menungging—eh !**_

Kedip-kedip…

Maaf, yang itu kegiatan pribadi. Tadinya mau diedit tapi _nggak_ jadi, anggap _aja_ _fanservice._ Chanyeol kan baik, –ehem–

Jadi intinya Baekhyun langsung diam dan mengambil nafas seperti apa yang Chanyeol utuskan,

"Buang pelan-pelan, ulangi lagi ~"

Baekhyun kembali mengulang, setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol buka suara,

"Jadi, ada apa _heum_? Jelas kan satu-satu , kenapa aku harus menceraikan atau apapun itu tadi…" ucap Chanyeol

Isakan kecil Baekhyun terdengar di benda persegi pintar itu, Chanyeol mencelos kaget,

"Baekhyun ? Sayang ~ kamu kenapa heum ?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbisik lirih

"Hikss , Chan ~ si kembar hikss ~ pilek ~ ~"

"Iya terus ?" Chanyeol sedikit banyak mulai heran, _kok sepertinya ada yang aneh_

"Ta-tadi aku ke tempat Seungcheol untuk membeli obat ~ hikss la-lalu ~ hiks"

Chanyeol menelan ludah , kenapa ?! terus kenapa ?!

Eh !?

OH TIDAK ! ! ! Bukannya sekarang sedang marak kasus pelecehan seksual dan pemerkosaan ?!

Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun pulang terus dicegat sekawanan preman ?!

Lalu mereka menodai Baekhyunie nya !?

Terus Baekhyunie ditinggal begitu saja digang kotor – Lalu …

"Iya, terus aku pulang, sampe dirumah … bukannya langsung ngurusin si kembar tapi aku malah ….. hiks hiks"

Chanyeol mendengar tapi focusnya ke imajinasi dimana Baekhyun menangis disudut gang sempit kotor dengan pakaian terkoyak, lalu ada preman lain yang melihat dan kemudian kejadian tadi terul—

"a-aku malah … AKU MALAH _FANGIRLING_ AN NONTON IKON ! ! HUAAAA CHANYEOLL MAAFIN AKUUUU ! ! !"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Gambaran gang sempit dan Baekhyun teraniaya buyar. Chanyeol mengedipkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali sebelum pasang wajah sedater mungkin. Yeah, mungkin kedataran wajah Chanyeol setara dengan ekspresi Levi Ackerman****?

"

Baek—"

"MAAFFFF CHAANYEOOL ! ! ! MAAAFFF ~ ~"

"BUKANNYA AKU _UDAH_ BILANG KALO WINNER LEBIH KEREN DARIPADA IKON ? ! ? ! ? ! JANGAN NONTON IKON ! ! _UDAH_ AKU BILANG KALO KAMU HARUS JADI INNERCIRCLES KAYAK AKU ! ! KAMU _NGGAK_ IKUT JALAN SUAMI HAH ? ! ? !"

"CHANYEOL MAAFF, JANGAN _CEREIN_ AKU ! ! !"

Maaf, pembaca sekalian tapi sepertinya Jesper-Jackson benar-benar berada dalam keadaan bahaya di fict ini karena orangtua mereka sedikit(?) Gagal focus.

Dan yeah, agaknya mereka hanya akan tersadar ketika sepucuk surat dari Komnas Anak(?) mampir di kotak surat mereka.

.

.

.

Taehyung membereskan buku dan alat-tulisnya , ia melirik Namjoon yang merengut menatap ponselnya,

"Kenapa Joon ? ? Mamah Papah lu nggak pulang lagi ? Sekarang mereka kemana ? ? Belanda ? Rusia ?" tanya Taehyung setengah iseng karena Orangtua Namjoon ini orang Diplomatik yang kerjaannya keliling dunia sampe lupa kalau mereka punya anak sebiji di Korea ini.

" _Nggak_ , ini ayang Jin sms, bilang kalau kita nggak bisa belajar dirumahnya soalnya Mamah nya ngadain arisan dirumah."

Taehyung diem

Jimin, Jongkook dan Hoseok yang mendengar itu sontak menatap Taehyung,

"Jadi Tae, kita bakal belajar bareng dirumah kamu" ucap Namjoon selaku Ketua Kelompok

 **Jderr ! !**

Petir imajiner menyambar di atas kepala Taehyung. Anak sulung Keluarga Park itu terdiam kaku.

"Ta-tapi _guys_ …"

"Wahh~ ~ dirumah kamu ya Tae ~ ihhh ~ mau dong ketemu bundamu lagi ~" – Jungkook

" _Yess_ ~ ! ! abis belajar bisa main _game_ !" – Hoseok

" _Yes_! ketemu camer ~ nurufufufu~" ucap Jimin dalam hati.

Jimin langsung pasang wajah berbinar sambil melingkarkan tangan di lengan Taehyung yang hilang focus. Teman-temannya….

Teman-temannya akan belajar kelompok …

Di rumahnya …

Di rumahnya?

.

.

.

 _FOR A GOD SAKE_ ! ! DI RUMAHNYA ?!

DI RUMAHNYA YANG ADA SEBATANG(?) NENEK GANJENNYA ?!

"TEEDAAAAKKKKKKKKK ! ! !"

Jimin _reflex_ menjauh dengan raut lucu saat Taehyung memekik histeris, lalu matanya menatap panic teman-temannya.

" _Nggak_ ! ! _NGGAK_ BISA ! ! ! KENAPA HARUS DI RUMAH _GUE_ HAH ? ! ? ! _EMANG_ NYA RUMAH NAMJOON KENAPA ? ! ? ! EMANG RUMAH JIMIN, HOSEOK , JUNGKOOK , SAMA YOONGI KENAPA HAHH ? ! ? ! ? KENAPA HARUS RUMAH _GUE_ HAHHHH ? ! ? ! ? KENAPPAAAHHHH ! ? ! ? ? ! SPONGEBOOOBBBB TOLONGIINNN TAEHYUUNNNGGG ! ! !"

Namjoon berdiri dan menggulung buku gambar A4 nya lalu dengan tak berperasaan memukulkan itu ke kepala Taehyung dengan tidak berpri alat tulis-an. Ck, Namjoon sepertinya tidak kasihan dengan bukunya.

" _TAYIQ_ ! ! _DIEM LU_ ALIEN ! ! JANGAN _ALAY_ KENAPA SIH ? ! _EMANG_ RUMAH _LU_ SENDIRI KENAPA HAH ? ! ! ? MARKAS NARKOBA ? ! GUDANG BOM ? ! BIASA AJA _LU NYING_ ! JANG—"

"Namjoon … Sayangnya Seokjin kok teriak-teriak? Kenapa ?"

5 biji pemuda itu seketika menoleh dan mendapati _PRINCE_ ( _SS_ ) JIN YANG MENJABAT SEBAGAI KETUA KELAS DAN KEKASIH NAMJOON BERDIRI DISAMPING PINTU KELAS SAMBIL MEMBAWA SAPU.

"Kan _Prince_ Jin _udah_ pernah bilang kalau dikelas _nggak_ boleh teriak-teriak meski udah sepi ~ terus Namjoon sayangnya Seok Jin kenapa malah teriak-teriak heumh ? Terus Hoseok sama yang lain kok _nggak ngingetin_ buat _diem_? kalian _bandel_ ya padahal baru ditinggal ke ruang guru sebentar ~" Wajah manis itu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Manis sekali.

Tak lama kemudian,

"ALL HAIL _PRINCE_ JIINN ! ! MAAFKAN KAMI YANG MULIAAA ~ ~ KAMI AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN DARI YANG MULIAAA ~ ~"

Suga menggeliat dari acara tidur siangnya—dia tidak tahu jika jam terakhir sudah selesai dan waktunya pulang ngomong-ngomong

"Heumh , ribut-ribut apa sih ? ? Udah waktunya makan siang ? ?"

 _Please_ , Min Yoongi. Persiapkan dirimu, nak..

Sebelum sapu dan antek-anteknya melayang ke kepalamu

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Taehyung dan Geng nya sekarang, didepan pagar rumah megahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tercetak di paras masing-masing. Di mulai gembira hingga mendung bagai badai di tengah samudera (bias ditebak kan itu ekspresi siapa?)

" _Guys_ , buat terakhir kalinya _gue ingetin_ ke kalian ~ Kalian seriusan mau belajar dirumah _gue_ ? Rumah _gue_ ini rame dan suasananya agak _angker_ (karena nenek yang _ganjen_ _naudzubillah_ lagi di sini) , kemarin _aja tetiba_ kaca jend— _OII_ SEUNGKWAN _NGGAK_ USAH TEBAR PESONA KE JIMIN ! ! PULANG _SONOH_ ANAK SD !" Taehyung memutus sebentar acara 'mari-membujuk-agar-tidak-belajar-kelompok' menjadi umpatan ke tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang kebetulan juga baru pulang sekolah.

Si Seungkwan memeletkan lidah ke Taehyung, "Ih, dasar Alien! Orang _gue_ udah SMP _anjir_!" Seungkwan _misuh-misuh_ sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap sekumpulan teman sekelas Taehyung dengan berbinar-binar. "Haii _hyungie_ ganteng ~ akun instagramku Boo_DivaGwan _follow_ yah ~ siapa tahu bisa kenalan lebih _deket~_ " ucapnya memberi satu _wink_ ke Jimin dkk yang _speechless_ lalu hampir menutup gerbang , jika saja tidak ..

" _TAYIQ_ SEUNGKWAN ! ! ! _GUE_ DOAIN VERNON DI NEWYORK SELINGKUH SAMA BULE _BOHAY_ TERUS _ELO_ DIPUTUS—"

 **Byur ! !**

Satu timba air bau—yang untungnya wangi—bekas pengharum pakaian mengguyur Taehyung ganas,

"MATI AJA _LO ALIEN ALAY_ ! ! SEMOGA PACAR LO SADAR KALO LO _ABSURD_ DAN DEMEN _CIUMIN_ VIVI ! ! ! SEMOGA _LO JONES_ SELAMANYA ! ! JANGAN PERNAH NGOMONG SAMA _GUE_ LAGI ! ! _GUD BAI_ MAKSIMAL ! ! !"

Baekhyun yang mendengar keributan di depan rumahnya berlari keluar dan melihat sekelompok anak SMA berseragam tak asing.

"Aduh jangan-jangan Taehyung sama Seungkwan bertengkar lagi" ucap Baekhyun khawatir, ia segera berlari ke gerbang dan membuka pagar rumah nya itu,

"Siang anak-anak , maaf ya _nggak_ tahu kalau kal—ASTAGA TAEHYUNG SAYANGG ! ! ! JANGAN MANJAT PAGAR RUMAH ORANG SAMBIL BAWA BATU BATA ! ! !" pekiknya histeris.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan Jin, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa melerai Taehyung dan Seungkwan yang hampir main lempar batu bata. Lebih mending daripada minggu lalu mereka nyaris saling melempar bokser dan dalaman –ehem–

Kini si sulung Park itu tengah dijewer bunda nya,.

"Kamu ini , padahal ada _temen_ nya, masih _aja_ kayak anak kecil, kamu _nggak_ malu, hah ? !" omel Baekhyun sambil masih menjewer Taehyung yang mendongkol.

Namjoon dkk _diem_ dan duduk manis disofa , senyum kalau Baekhyun melihat kearah mereka,

"Anak-anak sebentar ya , Bunda mau ambilkan minuman dulu ~ mau belajar kelompokan ? istirahat saja dulu, _ne_ ?"

' _Aduh ~ Bunda nya Taehyung manis bangett ~ ~_ ' — Suara hati Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Jin tersenyum , lalu berdiri, "Biar Jin bantuin bikin minumnya Bunda ~"

 _Ahhh~ All Hail Princess Jin ~ ~_

Ditinggal Jin, Baekhyun serta Taehyung, tak lekas membuat Geng ini diam, mereka malah berpencar di ruang tamu yang luasnya bisa dibuat main kasti itu dengan kekepoan tinggi.

"Wihh ~ Om Chanyeoll gantengg ~ ~ foto dulu ah~" Jimin langsung memfoto bingkai coklat besar di mana foto portrait Chanyeol bergaya tampan bergantung di dinding.

"Heh, Min ~ ini adiknya Taehyung _pan_ ya ? ? rada _bishie_ ya ~" ujar Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan bingkai kecil di meja hias, Jimin mendekat lalu memekik pelan,

"Kyaaa ini Jesper ~ yang _bishie_ ini Jesper ~ dia _kiyut_ kann ~ kyaaaa~"

Hoseok mendekat, "Yang jidatnya kek om Chanyeol ini siapa namanya ?" tanyanya, Jimin menatap foto yang ditunjuk Hoseok, "Oh itu Jackson ~ Jesper-Jackson itu kembar dan Jesper itu kakaknya. Kyaaa mereka itu kalo lagi main berdua _unyuhhh_ ~ ~ ih pengen bungkus terus bawa pulang ~"

Namjoon geleng kepala, dia melirik satu temannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri-read : tidur- di sofa dengan damai.

"Ehem _guys_ , inget ~ ini rumah orang lhoh yaa ~ jangan pegang apapun, nanti pecah."

"Ehh ~ Sayangnya Seok Jin barusan bilang apa ? bukannya yang seharusnya nggak boleh pegang apa-apa itu Sayangnya Seokjin ya ?" Jin datang dengan senampan sirup sambil tersenyum manis.

Namjoon _reflex_ duduk tegap layaknya tentara, Jin tersenyum makin manis,

"Ayo diminum sirupnya ~ nggak usah sungkan"

Taehyung yang selesai ganti baju muncul dibelakang Jin sambil _sweatdrop_ , "Perasaan harusnya _gue deh_ yang ngomong _gitu_."

Jin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, lalu menyabet paha Taehyung yang ada didekat kekasihnya, "Minggir, duduk yang jauh dari Sayangnya Seok Jin ~"

Taehyung merengut, ia menghela nafas, "Kita istirahat dulu setengah jam-an ok ? Setelahnya baru kerja kelomp—"

"Taehyung, kamu tahu _nggak_ di mana _remote_ AC ruang Keluarga…" Heechul berdiri _speechlees_ di antara Ruang Keluarga dan Ruang tamu. Mata beningnya mengerjap menatap tamu-tamu cucunya itu, pipinya tiba-tiba merona,

"Eh.. eh … EH ? ! ? !" Taehyung langsung berdiri, merentangkan tangan membelakangi teman-temannya sekelompoknya menjadi tameng. "NENEK AWAS KALO SAMPE GANJEN ! ! TAEHYUNG TELPONIN KAKE—"

" _OH MAI GAT,_ TAEHYUNG ! ! _TEMEN_ KAMU _BERONDONG_ _KETJEH-KETJEH_ _!_ _!_ _! KENALIN_ KE NENEK ! !"–Heechul berseru dengan penuh semangat. Membuat Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sekolah Taehyung langsung meringkuk ketakutan di balik punggung Taehyung.

Suga yang masih tertidur pun terbangun, tak ayal Heechul langsung berhambur ke pemuda tampan itu,

"KYAAAA ~ ~ ~ GANTENG ! ! !"

"HYAAAAAA ! ! !"

Dan Suga pun memekik dengan tidak santainya.

.

.

.

' _CKIIITTT'_

Chanyeol memarkirkan kendaraan kebanggaannya di halaman rumah mewah keluarganya dengan tergesa-gesa.

' _ **BLAM'**_

Tubuh jangkungnya berdiri dengan gagahnya setelah ia membanting pintu kemudi. Dahi lebarnya yang terekspos sempurna –karena model _hair up_ -nya– mengernyit ketika mendapati genangan air berwarna keruh di sekitarnya.

' _Pasti Taehyung ribut lagi sama Seungkwan'_ –batinnya miris, dan cenderung paham kebiasaan anak sulung dan anak tetangga yang badannya 11–12 dengan istrinya itu.

Samar-samar terdengar olehnya pekikan nyaring nan riuh dari dalam rumahnya dimana ia yakin kalau suara–suara terebut didominasi sang mertua tercinta.

" _Please_ , Mama.. Papa di Tiongkok sana masih sering telepon, _tau_.."–Baekhyun menengahi keributan yang tercipta karena tingkah _random_ Heechul.

Chanyeol melongo di depan pintu begitu mendengar celotehan sang Istri yang menahan Heechul yang terus memberontak dan menatap lapar sekumpulan anak SMA yang meringkuk ketakutan di celah antara buffet dan dinding ruang tamu. _Well_ , agaknya ia bias menebak jika ini semua masih berhubungan dengan keinginan aneh sang Ibu mertua pagi tadi.

"Tapi Mama mau _berondong_ , sayang.."–Heechul merajuk manja.

' _Nah, kan. Tebakanku benar rupanya_.' Chanyeol menggeleng sembari mendekati sang Istri.

" _Nyadar_ diri dong, Mama.. Mama _udah_ punya banyak cucu!" celetuk Baekhyun dengan penuh sarkastik, membuat Heechul kian pundung.

"Saran Chanyeol _mending_ telfon Papa _aja_ , Ma.." –Chanyeol memberi solusi tiba-tiba dengan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Eh, _udah_ pulang, Yah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang mengerjap imut sembari menggesekan puncak hidung mungilnya dengan hidung mancung sang suami. Kumpulan anak-anak SMA disekitar mereka hanya mengalihkan pandangan dengan pipi yang amat merah.

" _Nggak mau! Maunya berondong_ sekarang!" Heechul memecah momen romantic suami istri di depannya. "Dan jangan kacangin Mama! Jangan umbar kemesraan pula di depan Mama!" dengusnya.

' _Huh... jadi_ tau _kenapa Bunda suka nyabe...'_ – _Inner_ Taehyung dengan wajah meronanya.

" _Dih_ , Mama. Memangnya _bakalan_ ada _berondong_ yang _mau sama bangkotan kaya_ Mama?" Baekhyun mencibir, sementara Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawanya. Kali ini ia satu _team_ dengan sang 'istri' (Biasanya Chanyeol akan memihak Heechul apalagi jika diembel-embeli bonusan kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan Baekhyun) mengingat Heechul sudah kelewatan genitnya. "Lagi gantian dong, dulu juga Mama sama Papa sering umbar-umbar kemesraan di depan Baekhyun"

Skak mat, Heechul- _ssi_.

"Ishh.." hentakan kaki terdengar. "Kamu sudah menyakiti hati Mama yang serapuh butiran kerikil, Baek!" Heechul memekik. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Dibalas gelengan tak berarti dari sang Anak juga menantu kesayangan.

"Mama sih ada-ada aja mintanya." Chanyeol mencibir. "Jangan salahin kami yang merespon begini dong, Ma.."

" _Ora_ urus!" Heechul mendecih. "Kalian _udah bikin_ hati Mama kian lebur _tuh_ rapuhan kerikil." _Kekeuh_ nya tidak nyambung.

"Nenek, kerikil itu keras.. bukan rapuh.." Taehyung menggerutu. "Nenek berlebihan, _tau_ _nggak_?"

Ia mengarahkan teman-temannya ke ruang khusus di dekat ruang keluarga. Kalau boleh jujur Taehyung sebenarnya mengamankan para sohibnya dari terkaman(?) sang Nenek yang atensinya teralih berkat perdebatan aneh yang Baekhyun buat.

' _Oh Bunda.. Taehyung makin cintaaaaaa'_ batinnya nista.

"Ih, Taehyungie~.. Nenek bilang butiran.." Heechul cemberut.

"Oh, iya.. butiran berarti remah-remah kerikil." Taehyung berujar polos.

"Yang benar lapukan kerikil, sayang.." Baekhyun meralat ucapan sang putra. Taehyung kembali _nyengir_ , mengedikan bahunya sekilas dan mulai menghidangkan jus dan camilan untuk teman-temannya. Sebelumnya ia sempat mencium pipi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ya _udah._ Taehyung mau lanjut belajarnya ya, Yah.. Bun.." Taehyung pamit, disambut anggukan dan cemberutan tiga orang tua yang masih bersitegang di ruang keluarga.

" _Well_ , _nggak_ mau _tau_ Baekhyun _bakal_ telepon Papa, Ma.. _biar_ beliau bisa jemput Mama." Baekhyun mengambil keputusan. "Lagi Mama _nggak kasian liat_ anak-anak tadi pada ketakutan?"

Heechul menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya pasrah sebelum akhirnya mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Chanyeol tersenyum iba sebelum mulai menghubungi sang Ayah mertua. Pria tampan tiga anak itu agaknya maklum dengan kondisi Heechul.

"Ya _udah_ sih terserah kalian." Hening sejenak, " Mama _ikut_ _aja_. Lagian sebenarnya Mama kangen Papa, Baek, Yeol.."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya. " Iya, Ma. Chanyeol _ngerti_. Jadi, Mama istirahat dulu ya. Biar Chanyeol hubungi Papa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Park baru saja mengantar kepergian Tuan dan Nyonya Tan di Incheon. Tuan Tan yang segera mengambil penerbangan begitu dihubungi sang menantu, sampai ketika jam menunjukan pukul 3 AM. Dan tanpa basa-basi memeluk dan meminta maaf pada keluarga kecil anaknya –juga istri tercinta– karena kurang meluangkan waktu untuk mereka.

' _Maafin Papa ya, Ma.. Papa kurang merhatiin Mama akhir-akhir ini..'_

' _Maafin Papa ya Yeol, Baek.. udah bikin kalian repot karena tingkah Mama..'_

 _Duh_ , kalau ingat perkataan Tuan Tan jadi serba salah rasanya –bagi ChanBaek– karena bagaimana pun Tuan Tan sibuk karena perusahaan di Tiongkok tidak ada yang mengurus.

Saat ini keadaan rumah keluarga Park kembali tentram, diawali dengan sarapan pagi dengan khidmat.

Dari kejadian ini bisa disimpulkan dengan tepat, bahwa tanpa diagnosa dari dokter hebat sebenarnya keluarga Park Chanyeol bisa tahu penyakit yang sudah menyambangi sang Nyonya besar ibu Baekhyun, yaitu MERIANG, alias–

"Bun.." Taehyung memanggil sang Ibu dengan nada malas ketika sarapan di mulai. "Nenek _mah_ MERINDUKAN KASIH SAYANG, Bunda. Kalau bahasa anak gaulnya itu MERIANG."

–MERIndukan kasih sayANG. _Yup_ , Heechul merindukan kasih sayang (sekaligus belaian –coret–) sang suami yang bekerja nun jauh di sana, Tiongkok, yang merupakan tanah kelahiran tuan Tan.

"Jadi, apa itu juga akan berlaku sama Bunda kalau Ayah ada proyek di luar negeri, Bun?" Jesper bertanya dengan nafas senin-kamisnya.

Berbagai reaksi timbul dengan riuhnya.

"Semoga _aja nggak_ " –Baekhyun.

" _Amit-amit_ kalau Bunda gitu" –Taehyung.

"Ayah _bakalan_ telepon Bunda tiap dua jam sekali" –Chanyeol.

"Jackson _nggak ngerti_ kalian ngomong apa." –Jackson.

* * *

 **oOo FIN oOo**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 ***** _Kiseki no sidai_ **:** **Sebutan untuk Kelompok Basket Teiko (Dalam anime Kuroko no Basket)**

 **** : kutipan pernyataan model iklan tr*aminic :D**

 ***** : anime Black Butler dari manga yang sama karya Yana Tobosho** —sensei **. Dan chara yang dimaksud memang ambigu gendernya XD**

 ****** : Levi Ackerman, one man one army, Corporal kuntet berekspresi flat dari manga dan anime Shingeki No Kyojin karya Hajime Isayama** —sensei.

* * *

 **[A/N 2] :**

 **Well, selesai sudah FF kolaborasi pertama kita kan selalu bersama, walau terbentang jarak antara kita /g. Maksudnya ini adalah FF kolab pertama** Lala Maqfira _si tukang modus dan gombal*eaa_ **dan** –coret– **Bunda** –coret–LSA **. Dan mengenai jarak yang terbentang itu benar adanya karena kami beda daerah /gak ada yang nanya, La -_-/**

 **Dan sudah tahu kan Surprising pairnya** **?** **:D**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Ini hanya hiburan semata. Selain itu atas lambatnya posting full version karena adanya banyak halangan.**

 **Dan mohon mangap(?) jika humornya kurang berazaa..**

 **Silahkan makan snack T*ro supaya lebih berazaaa /gampared/**

 **Berkenan memberi sejumput review?**

 **Dan Salam Datebayo! *bentang spanduk ichiraku ramen***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tamvan(?)** –si tukang modus– **beserta Bunda LSA** –yang ngakunya– **istri dari Erwin Smith =))**


End file.
